Ryoko
Ryoko is one of the future daughter's of Kisaki Murasame and Katsuki Bakugo, being the twin sister of Lucille. Personality Ryoko is a character who exudes an aura of calm and quiet, although this, contrary to it being due to her being well-trained and disciplined, stems instead from her chronic absentmindedness and laziness. Her absentmindedness has, on multiple occasions, seen her blissfully walking into traps without once realizing the danger that is presented to herself, the result of her daydreaming and losing focus of the path ahead of her. Even after being ensnared by traps, Ryoko is known to treat her predicament with bemused apathy. While sharing her strange condition with Kisaki, Ryoko differs slightly as she does have more consciousness of her environment. She believes it is because Kisaki is her idol and aspires to be a hero much like her. This has her constantly trying to outwit her mother from juvenile pranks to strategy combat simulations. While Kisaki remains ahead of her, she admits that Ryoko is quickly catching up. Ryoko nonetheless adores Kisaki and loves her dearly, always looking for an opportunity to learn from her and quickly takes any advice she gives her to heart. Ryoko's absentmindedness has also helped her to develop a hilarious immunity to sarcasm, a fact that sees her often mistaking the insults of others for compliments. Ironically, it is this very absentmindedness that makes Ryoko proficient in battle. Not bothered with the opinions of others may harbor or intimidate her opponents, Ryoko is able to engage in battle very well. Despite these weaknesses in Ryoko's personality, she is not without her strengths; it can be observed that Ryoko is actually able to discipline herself when she is seized with the desire to master certain skills. She is also completely fearless, which enhances her performance in battle since no enemies ever scare her enough to lose her focus. She has a certain level of innocence and an optimistic outlook of life, willing to see everything good about the world rather than the bad, having a childish enthusiasm and being quick to play with others. Despite this though, she has her own insecurities regarding her memories. Ryoko tends to be exuberant, outspoken and wacky, and at times is shown to be rather insensitive about the feelings of others. She is also a bit of a prankster, as shown in a Hot Spring talk with Lucille, where they plan on pranking the people who want to go into the hot springs. Still, she isn't completely heartless, as shown in her Hot Spring talk with Subaki where she listens to his woes and gives him advice. She is extremely fond of both eating and making her own sweets and carries them around at all times, even being able to replicate several recipes just from eating the desserts, much like her mother. Ryoko moves around the most and is the most shamelessly self driven out of everyone. She is said to be very flexible and nimble. Quotes * (To Sora Shimizu) "Seeing cute, defenseless things just brings out the sadist in me. I can't help myself!" * (To Kisaki Murasame) "Mother, are you all right? We need your mind, but not at the expense of your health." * (To Kisaki Murasame) "The future? I hardly remember anything, so I’m not sure what to say. I certainly don’t remember the impending doom and despair Lucille speaks of. ...It’s hard to believe that’s how the world will turn out." * (To Katsuki Bakugo) "Well, I can’t remember anything about the future. But seeing how close you and Mother are now, I imagine you will be then, too. I must have been so happy. So lucky! But...that’s all I can come up with. I’m sorry." * "Hmm, perhaps another book to pass the time..." * "How come I never fall into traps when I've got time to kill..." * “A training bot... This is a test of course, all right. Except you're just not scary. Not next to that headless hero who spent the night with me in the pit trap.”Category:Characters Category:Females Category:LunariaAsmr Category:Future Children Category:Foundation of Future Children